I've Missed You, Too
by Moonlight Escape
Summary: "I've missed you," he told me, and I can still hear those chilling words play through my head. It's funny, because I really can't recall a moment where he's let me go. Even as we lay together in my bed, his strong arms are wrapped around my naked torso. Post ToriFixesBeckandJade. RATED M FOR A REASON. One-shot,complete.


**Bade. MATURE. Takes place after 'Tori Fixes Beck and Jade'. SPOILERS. Proper rating up and everything, read at own risk. And enjoy xD**

If anyone asked 'where did Beck and Jade go?', I imagine the answer would be a shrug and an 'I dunno. They disappeared after Jade's performance'. And that would be absolutely correct.

Beck never let go of me. "I've missed you," he told me, and I can still hear those chilling words play through my head. It's funny, because I really can't recall a moment where he's let me go.

Even as we lay together in my bed, his strong arms are wrapped around my naked torso. My face is buried into his bare chest. I can smell his subtle cologne, a sweet and familiar smell I never thought would be this close to my nose. His chest rises and falls slowly, a content and satisfied string of breaths. My head is still spinning. I can still feel the warmth of our lovemaking and I absolutely adore it. I adore Beck. It will be a few hours until it's daylight, but it didn't matter, it was Saturday. When he wakes up he'll probably want to eat breakfast, or who knows, he might have that same lustful look in his eyes and want to go at it again.

I gently kissed the soft skin of his neck. "I've missed you too," my voice murmured.

"Jade," he breathed, but Beck was still asleep. It was just reflex for him to whisper my name, I guess. A shiver went down my spine as I remembered the evening's earlier events...

_Earlier that night..._

"I've missed you," Beck told me.

I was still out of breath, using a lot of energy in my vocals and song. I just sang my heart out, and he felt that. He connected with me on my song, he knew it was about him. About us. "Yeah?" I smiled, "so what are you going to do about it?"

Things blurred for me, but Beck crossed the short space between us and he kissed me. He really kissed me. It was almost like we weren't broken up a for four months, like we weren't estranged, like none of our fights and struggles ever happened. Beck immediately took the remainder of my breath with his demanding lips. I returned his fervor, and it didn't even register as the Hollywood Arts crowd started to cheer. Cat says something about butterflies and Andre's grandma starts yelling at Trina. I really don't give a fuck. Beck kisses me again and now I'm fully prepared to return his lust.

But before I know it, we're off the stage and his grip is tight against my wrist. He's leading me out of the crowd. "Hey," I objected, almost growled. "You can't just kiss me and not expect me to kiss you back."

"A little patience, babe," is his reply. We're in the parking lot now. We're moving a lot faster than usual.

"So you're calling me babe again?" I asked him teasingly.

Beck smirked and turned back towards me. He picks me up around the waste and slams me against his car. It hurts, but not really, it was more surprising than anything. He has me pinned against his vehicle, we're alone in the parking lot, why the hell not? His lips are back on mine, but before he can take control, I take it for him. My tongue slips in his mouth and my hands are gripping his hair. Oh god, his hair. He doesn't miss a beat, his tongue wrestles with mine and his hands are up and down my sides. My sides, my curves, my thighs. Oh god.

"_Beck_." I'm practically mewling.

"Mhm," he groaned. His lips are nipping my neck. My breath hitches in my throat.

"My place," I finally managed to growl out.

"Your house is too far," he objected. Now his lips were dipping near the valley of my breasts.

"I moved," I growled. "My apartment is two blocks from here, we can be there in four or five minutes."

"You moved into an apartment?" he asked me. Now Beck's big brown eyes were staring into mine. A mixture of lust and curiosity.

I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. I could feel his hardness press right where I wanted it most. I swear, I almost want to dry hump in this parking lot if he keeps this up. "Look, let's talk in the morning. For now, I just wanna go somewhere private and fucking fuck."

"Fucking fuck?"

"Fuck yes."

The next few minutes blur by. Beck untangles himself from me, we get in his car, he drives a million miles over the speed limit, we make it to my apartment, I fumble for the keys but get it open, then we had the place to ourselves. Everything felt so fucking good. Great. _Perfect_.

Beck is rough with me, I'm rough with him. It wasn't so much we were _trying _to bruise each other, we just really needed each other. We acted like the world was going to end tomorrow and we only had tonight to be with each other. So it wasn't long before his shirt was off, my bra was gone, his jeans, my skirt, his boxers, my panties. One thing that did go on was a condom, and I'm so glad he keeps them in his wallet. Just saying.

So there I am, pinned against the sheets and he's inside me for the first time. For the first time for both of us, actually. But he was glad his first time was with me, and I was overjoyed my first time is with him. I wanted to tease him about Meredith a little, just to be fucking cruel, but I was too busy moaning my guts out.

"Are you okay?" he asked me in a panted breath. I almost forgot the whole hymen breaking thing, so the pain when he shot into me was a surprise. But I'll be damned if Beck Oliver doesn't ride me until I see white. He knew I liked pain, (it was kind of my thing), but that didn't mean he liked me in pain. He affectionately kissed my temple, twisting his hips side to side to help ease me. "I love you, Jade."

I sweetly wrapped my legs around his waist. "I love you too. Please fuck me."

Beck laughed, a husky chuckle that was filled with amusement and adoration. He started moving, and, well, shall I go on? Right before we arrive, he kisses me, and with one final stroke we reach bliss together. I guess you could say we became one? That's a sappy way to put it. But yeah. I became one with Beck Oliver.

And now here I am, several hours later, in Beck's arms as we both lay in my bed. I really love you, Beck. I'm sure if I said that out loud, he'd say the same. _I love you, Jade._

**~AN**

**Short and sweet was the goal. Bade is back, baby! ;D YEEHAW! Thank you for reading, I don't expect any reviews, but if I get some, hoorah. **

**~Moonlight Escape**


End file.
